The first solid phase synthesis of somatostatin was reported by Rivier et al., C.R. Acad. Sc. Paris, D 276 2737 (1973) and Rivier, J.A.C.S. 96 2986 (1974).
The first in solution, conventional synthesis of somatostatin was reported by Sarantakis and McKinley, BBRC 54, 882 (1973). A conventional synthesis was reported by Immer et al., Helv. Chim. Acta 57, 730 (1974) and also by Fujii et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull. 23 1596 (1975). Veber, "Peptides, Chemistry, Structure, Biology" Ed. Walter and Meienhofer, p. 307 (1975) and Giori et al., ibid, p. 859.